


Little Experiments

by weneedtotalkaboutsherlock (Paradoxe1914)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxe1914/pseuds/weneedtotalkaboutsherlock
Summary: My collection of Johnlock ficlets and writing experiments.Each ficlet is rated, tagged and summarized in the beginning note.





	Little Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> When things get heated, Sherlock's brain makes weird connections about his current experiment, and John finds it quite endearing. 
> 
> # Rated Mature/Explicit (sexual content but only in dialogue).  
> # Established relationship. Really only fluff, smut and domestic banter. Science stuff and mention of blood (types). 
> 
> This is dedicated to my writing teacher, who hates dialogue and made us read a 100 pages of bad het porn. Yes, I am that petty.  
> Also beware, since I venture in smut territory for the second time.

 

“Mpffproteinsmmh— are— yellow.”

“What? Motels are yellow?”

“Uh, _proteins_.”

“What does that even mean?”

“No— nothing. Do different blood types have a different viscosity?”

“I– I don’t think so. Not significantly, in any way. You should do an experiment about that.”

“Mmh, yes.”

“Yes, it doesn’t or yes you will experiment? … Fine?”

“I will. After this one. _Don’t_ stop! … I used AB-, of course, the same— as the crime scene.”

“What?”

“The _experiment_.”

“Oh Jesus, how are you still able to think about that?”

“As you already know— I have a thought process that is superior to the average.”

“Are you insulting my intelligence right now or my physical abilities?”

“Mmh, only the first, I certainly don’t doubt the second.”

“Good, I’ll show you…”

“Oh!”

“That’s right.”

“I guess it depends on the antigens’ composition.”

“What?”

“Proteins— yellow— God— … the viscosity.”

“Ah, yes… All right?”

“Jesus, more!”

“That’s… not my name.”

“Oh, stop teasing already, idiot. _More_!”

“All right, all right, your highness.”

“Dear God.”

“Fuck.”

“Quite.”

“Argh! Why are your feet always so cold?”

“They’d be warmer if you’d actually _move_.”

“Mmh, only if you kiss me first.”

“… … … Satisfied?”

“Don’t pretend— you don’t— love it.”

“Of course— I do.”

“Jesus, you’re so— so tight.”

“’Sssss good.”

“Lovely— gorgeous thing.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Right there— yes, yesyesyes.”

“Look at you— Christ.”

“Amazing, simply— amazing.”

“Ah, ah, I’m close—”

“— uh, uh, uh, uh—”

“— ah, ah, ah, ah—”

“— please just— touch me. _Please_.”

“Yes, love, oh— I’ve got you—”

“—oh. _Fuck_. Proteins-are-yellow-since-the-viscosity-incorporated-in-the-snow-equals-the-atomic-number-of-zinc-between-the-correlation-of-the-and-the-relative-mass-in-the-first-law-Newton – oh – designed-cake-Dalton-molecular-link-to – _OH!_ – path-ask-about-proteins-yellow – _JOHN!_ ”

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re so good— so so good and perfect and fucking gorgeous with your lips— and your arse— and oh my God your arse—”

“John, John, John, John.”

“— your arse is perfection and you are and fuck I’m so close, Sherlock, I’m so fucking close— _argh_!”

“…”

“…”

“John.”

“C’mere. I love it when you talk sexy in bed.”

“Mmpf _shutup_!”

“Seriously, I really don’t know how your brain make these connections, sometimes.”

“Something… about… neurons?”

“Tired?”

“ _No._ ”

“And your experiment?”

“It can wait.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
